Tales of Hurt Phineas
by Aunna
Summary: A collection of One-Shots, all revolving around Phineas getting hurt in some way, shape, or form. Will contain OCs, as well as characters from the show.


**Accident**

Every teenager knows that special moment, the one where they finally gain their freedom from their parents and their older siblings. When they can prove that, hey, we're one step closer to being adults. Yes, it is the day that teenagers finally get their driver's license. And today, Phineas Flynn finally had the chance to drive his and his brother's car by himself. Phineas had gotten permission from his parents to make the two hour drive to nearby Rickston, where his friends he met at a technology camp lived. Ferb wanted to stay home and hang out with his new girlfriend, Hannah, so Phineas was going to be making the drive by himself.

It had taken a lot of begging on his behalf to convince his parents to let him go alone. Phineas was the youngest and they worried about him. But he had proven them wrong about their misgivings in the past, so they agreed that he could go, as long as he called every half hour or so when he was driving so they knew he was okay. He agreed, knowing that the request wasn't that bad, at least they weren't asking him to call every hour he was away. So, once the weekend hit, Phineas packed his bag and left.

The drive there wasn't that bad. It was spring, so the roads weren't as icy as the previous months and the signs weren't blocked by snow. There had been a scare when the car broke down and Phineas still had at least another fifteen minute drive before he came across any sort of civilization, but another driver had noticed his plight and gave him a jump so he could get back on his way.

Once he arrived, he was automatically put at the bottom of a dog pile. They all laughed and pretended to be mad at each other, but that facade was ruined by all the chuckles. Phineas smiled when everyone got off of him. It was good to be with his friends again, though they could never replace the ones he had in Danville.

The oldest of Phineas' friends was Jason, a seventeen-year-old who dreamed about becoming a doctor one day, but wanted to serve his country first. He had blonde hair and bright green eyes, with a small birthmark shaped like a heart on his neck. He was planning on becoming a field doctor and fighting in Afghanistan as soon as he completed high-school, which would be the year after the school year they were still currently in. Phineas would be sad to see him go when he did, but he would be proud at the same time.

Then there was Andrew, who preferred to be called Andy. He was sixteen, like Phineas, and dreamt about becoming a world-renowned inventor. He had dark brown hair, with equally brown eyes and had a scar under his eye where he claimed to be attacked by a mountain lion and barely escaped with his life. No one believed him though. He was already trying to find a cleaner way to run cars and Phineas had no doubt he would figure it out, he had already figured out how to make his toaster work off of sunlight.

Gus, who was also sixteen, had blue hair, though he never told them if it was dyed or not, and brown eyes, with bushy eyebrows. He wanted to work in an air control tower and help pilots, like his brother Steve, land safely. Gus and Phineas had worked hard that summer to make the best model airplane ever and were proud of it, as it had flown farther than anyone else.

Last, but not least, was tiny Tyler. The youngest at the age of thirteen, he was due to graduate the same year as his brother, Jason. He had been able to skip so many years due to his intelligence and, while Phineas had had the same opportunities as Tyler, he had chosen to stay with his friends. For Tyler, there had been no friends in his grade, in fact, the higher he got moved up, the more friends he made. He looked almost identical to Jason, excluding the fact that he was younger and didn't have the birthmark. He dreamed of working with computer forensics and excelled when given new technology.

The weekend past by too fast for the boys. They exchanged stories and ideas for inventions, went around town to some of their favorite hang-outs, and made plans for the future. Phineas almost punched Andy when he wouldn't stop suggesting that Phineas should date Isabella, but he knew it would never happen. Phineas, despite being close to her, didn't feel romantic feelings towards her. He had already explained that to Isabella, who took it surprisingly well. Besides that, the boys had tons of fun, and were sad when Phineas had to leave.

"Come on guys," Phineas said, "there's only two months until school gets out and then we can see each other all the time! Until then, I guess Skype and phone calls will have to do."

"Or you can build a teleportation device to send you over here after school!" Tyler said.

They all laughed at the suggestion. "Maybe, when Phin's grown up, he'll build one that people can buy so they can travel easier." Jason said.

"I'll start the sketches when I get home." Phineas said, laughing.

"You take it easy on the road Phin." Gus said. "Heard it might start down pouring."

"I promise I will."

And with that, Phineas jumped into the car and drove away. As much as Phin loved spending time with his friends, the few days away from home had made him homesick and anxious to see Ferb again. Phineas couldn't remember a time in his life where he didn't have Ferb, though there must have been one since they didn't have the same set of parents, and to be away from him for a few days didn't seem natural. To Phin, him without Ferb was like Batman without Robin or a captain without his ship. It just wasn't right.

The night come on quickly and so did the rain. It was so bad that Phineas had to pull over and explain to his parents that he might not be home on time due to the down pour, but they understood. They made him promise to pull over during the harder periods of rain and call them.

He was halfway home when the rain picked up again. He squinted to see the road and, when he realized it was hopeless, he went to pull over. Suddenly, there were bright lights and something hit the car. The collision caused Phin to lose what little control he had over the car and go fish-tailing. Then he was rolling and all he could remember was thinking,_'This is it. I'm going to die!'_ And then there was nothing but black.

When he came to, he was upside down in the pitch black. For a moment he was confused as to where he was and what had happened. He looked around, but it was useless. He could barely see the outline of his hand, much less his surroundings. Then he smelled gasoline and his memory came back. He took a deep breath to keep himself from panicking and began to evaluate the situation.

He was still in the car, upside down. There was a strong odor of gasoline in the air, meaning that he should probably get out of the car and as far away as possible in case it caught fire. His neck hurt, it hurt to breath, so he probably had a few broken ribs, one of his legs felt funny, and there was something warm and wet on his face and in his hair. It was still raining and he had no idea how long he had been unconscious. He had told his parents he was going to be late, but he had also promised to call, so they were probably worried sick.

Wait! His phone! Phineas reached around to unbuckle himself and tried his best to get himself down without hurting himself further. With each movement, his leg screamed out with agony. It was probably broken. Tears stung his eyes. He was scared, no, he was terrified!

Once he was situated on the roof he reached into his pocket for his phone. Thankfully it hadn't been broken in the crash. There were a few missed calls from both his parents and Jason. For some odd reason, Phin didn't want to call his parents first. Maybe it was because he knew they would be hysterical when he told them he had been in an accident and that would cause him to panic, so he called Jason. Jason would stay calm and talk him through this.

The phone had barely started ringing before he answered. "Phineas, are you alright?"

"No." Phineas choked out. "I think someone hit me and I lost control of the car."

"Do you know where you're at Phin?"

"No, can you find me?"

"Of course I can Phin." he said. "Tyler's been trying to track your phone since your parents called us. Now, did you lose consciousness at all?"

"I came to a few minutes ago. I don't know how long I was out."

"Don't fall asleep, okay Phin? I think you might have a head injury."

"I'll try. Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

There was a moment of silence. "Don't be scared. We're looking for you. And we will find you, no matter what it takes."

Phineas felt dizzy and tired. "Are you sure I can't take a nap? I'm so tired!"

"Stay awake Phineas! It's important that you do."

Out of the corner of his eye Phineas saw a light that was steadily getting closer and brighter. "I see a light Jason."

"That's us Phin! We're coming!"

Jason ended the call and Phineas watched as he and the rest of the boys came piling out of Jason's jeep. The light illuminated Phineas' surroundings, allowing him to properly look himself over. His clothes were torn where glass from the windshield had cut him, there was blood on the steering wheel, which caused him to believe that the wet sensation on his face and in his hair was blood, and he could obviously see the bone in his leg sticking out. But, for some reason, this didn't worry him. They had found him. He was safe now.

Before he knew it, he was out of the wreck and in Andy's arms, while Jason was looking him over. "Looks like the airbag gave you a black eye man."

"Really?"

Andy nodded. Phineas could hear Gus on his cell phone, talking with an operator while Tyler was on his phone, explaining to Phineas' parents what had happened. He didn't envy Tyler one bit, he knew how his mom acted when she received bad news, especially when it was about her kids.

Phineas felt his eyes close and he smiled. He was safe again. His friends had found him. He heard someone shouting something, but it was too late. The darkness took over.

When he came to the second time, he was in a bright white room, surrounded by machines while he lay in a bed. He was in a hospital. Blinking, he noticed that his leg was in a cast. Reaching up with that arm that wasn't connected to the IVs, he felt that his head was bandaged. And, judging by the lump under the blanket where his chest was, that was wrapped as well.

Moments later, a doctor walked in, along with his family. "Good to see you awake, Mr. Flynn."

Phineas blinked. "How long have I been out?"

"You've been unconscious for three days now Phin." Linda said, sitting in the chair next to her son. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I was driving home and it was raining. Then there were lights and something hit the car. I went fish-tailing before the car rolled over and I blacked out after that. All I can remember after that was talking to Jason and them finding me."

Linda nodded and Lawrence came forward. "The police said another driver hit you after he lost control. It was a miracle you survived." Lawrence said.

"What happened to the other driver?" Phineas asked.

"He was pronounced dead at the scene."

Phineas nodded. He felt bad that the other driver had died. Maybe he would have survived if he hadn't hit Phineas' car. Phin felt a hand on his and snapped out of his thoughts. Ferb had taken his hand, while Candace watched from the door. "Are you sure you are alright?" Ferb asked.

Phineas smiled. "Positive." Then he looked at the doctor. "How long am I going to be here Doctor?"

"I want to keep you here for observation for a few more days." he said. "After that, you'll be in a cast for at least another five to six weeks. I want you to stay in a wheelchair for the first week and we'll see if you're able to use crutches afterwards. You may experience migraines due to your head injury, as well as pain in your chest and shortness of breath because of your ribs. They should heal in a few weeks, much quicker than your leg. I don't see any reason why you shouldn't make a full recovery Mr. Flynn."

The following weeks were hell to Phineas. Once he was released and allowed to go home, his family wouldn't stop fretting over him. He barely had a moments peace! Then, he had to worry about catching up with his school work and, when he did go back to school, all the stares he got from his classmates. He had to spend three weeks in the wheelchair because swinging his leg caused him pain.

He was never as thankful as when he got his cast off his leg. No more fretting, no more avoiding the stairs, no more crutches... He could invent again!

Ferb smiled as he and his brother entered the backyard. He missed being able to invent with his brother, doing it by himself wasn't as satisfying as when he was with his brother.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"


End file.
